A Winchester Hit
by SamaStar
Summary: Dean gets called to Sam's school while their father is away, what did Sam do? Dean can't imagine that his brother, geek-boy extraordinary would do anything, but sometimes others will. Rated K for sexual themes and language in parts.


Disclamer—I don't own the boys, but that doesn't mean I won't use them inapporpiately :)

This is just a short little shot that has been stuck in my ead and I'm just now getting down into word. Please excuse any mistakes as they are my own and grammer too. Anything used in this story is just because f my own muse.

A Winchester Tale

It was going on the second week of his father absent, Dean was working part time at the auto-shop down the street from the place he and Sam were staying, while Sam was going to school. Humming to himself, Dean diligently work on the engine of the classic car his neighbor brought in that morning. He was in his own little world, closing out the noises of the shop around him. He was so far into his own little world that he didn't hear his boss calling over the noise. He jumped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Winchester! Are you listenin' at all?" a gruff voice wafted up behind Dean.

Dean removed himself from the confines of the mustang's engine, wiping the grease from his hand onto his paint. "Sorry, got caught up." He shrugged.

"Whatever," he turned away from him, "the phone's for you. It's your little brother I think."

Dean frowned, he had told Sam not call him at work unless it was an emergency or if he couldn't reach him on his cell phone, Dean's heart began to race as he walked over to the shops landline. "Sammy?" he asked into the mouthpiece, hoping his voice didn't betray his emotion to his little brother.

"Uh, hey Dean…. Sorry about calling you at work." Sam whispered.

Dean stood there, he brother was abnormally quiet but nothing else seemed out of place to the older sibling, he could decipher his brothers voice like anything, nothing seemed wrong. "No problem Sam, why didn't you just call me on my cell?" he questioned.

"I tried but you didn't answer, figured I try you here."

"Ah.." Dean nodded, thrusting his unoccupied hand into his pocket and grabbing his cell. Turning it over in his hand, Dean realized he had two missed calls from Sam. "Sorry little bro, guess I couldn't hear it ring here in the shop. What's up?"

"Um, I don't mean to pull you out of work or anything but I need you to come to the school." Sam voice was laced with embarrassment.

"You need me to come to the school now? I don't normally pick you up for another hour, can't you wait like normal?"

"Uh, no, you uh need to come…. Ah.. to the school office. I… ah… kind of got in some trouble and the principal needs to see my ahh…. Guardian and I guess that's you." Sam stuttered.

"You, geek-boy, go tin trouble?" What did you do? Write in the library books?" Dean joked, unable to think of anything his school loving brother would do to grant him a trip to the office.

Sam seemed to quiet. "Can you just get here please Dean."

"Yeah Sammy, I'll be there in a bit, just got to get the boss to say ok, alright." Dean said, the worry that had faded was edging slowly back.

"thanks Dean." The line went dead after that. Dean turned and went to find his boss.

"Uh. George?"

George turned and faced him, grease stains all over his shirt and hands, "Yeah kid?"

"Man, I don't mean to skip out on you or leave a job unfinished but my little brothers school needs me to come and meet them in the office cause' my little brother got into some trouble. I'll make up the work tomorrow or I'll come in tonight to finish up the 'stang."

"Go ahead, you can finish it tomorrow, your little brother needs you. Go on. I'll see you tomorrow and you best not be late. Got me?"

" Yeah, I got ya, thanks man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean came up to the door marked 'Principal's Office' and knocked, the door swung open and standing in front of him was a large man, around the age of 30, wearing an deep blue suit and supporting and large red welt on his right cheek. Looking around the man Dean sought out Sam and found him sitting on a chair front of a desk where, Dean presumed, the principal was sitting.

"You must be Dean," the man said sitting behind the desk, " Mr. Roberstone, please let Dean in the room and Dean have a seat please."

Mr. Roberstone stepped to the side and Dean entered the office. Grabbing the chair next to his silent brother he took the seat and extended his hand to the man on the other side of the desk. " Dean Winchester, and you are?"

The man, grabbing Dean's hand, shook it and replied. "Mr. Higgins and behind you is Mr. Roberstone."

Dean nodded to the man standing slightly behind him. "Ah, so what seems to be the problem?" he asked, getting right to the point, he never liked the principal's office when he was in school, even now at 19 he didn't like it.

"Well firstly I'd like to ask you because Sam doesn't seem to want to give us an answer," Higgins began, Dean frowned at his little brother who's eye were directed at the floor. " I was asking him where your father was seen as how when I called him earlier to ask him to come to meet with me, there was no answer, when I questioned Sam about it he said "Business trip" and he hasn't said anything since. Now maybe you can help and inform me a little better."

"My father is on a business trip up Maine, Sam told you the truth. He just left out the Maine part." Dean said.

"Ah, alright then."

Dean cold tell that the older man didn't believe him, so rather than get into a fight, Dean change the subject, "Um, I don't mean to be hasty or anything but I have to get back to work so can we get back to the subject to why I am here in the first place?" Dean lied, wanting to get out of the office soon.

"Certainly," Higgins' nodded, "It seems that Sam hit his teacher Mr. Roberstone, that is why you are here."

Dean sat there dumbfounded, he little brother would never hit a teacher, both he and Dean were trained by their father to never harm a human unless they themselves were in physical danger. Dean turned to look at Sam sitting next to him. Sam was sitting with his face toward the floor and his bang hiding his eyes from the principal, but his eyes weren't directed to the ground but staring right at Dean, a pleading look in his eye.

"Now, Mr. Winchester, I can't even fathom a reason why Sam here would hit a teacher but Mr. Roberstone assures me that he knows the reason. Why don't you let Dean know."

Mr. Roberstone moved out of the dark corner the he had been standing in and looked at Dean, " Your brother and I have been meeting after class for the last couple of days in order to help Sam catch up in his AP math class. We had a test yesterday that Sam had done poorly on and this afternoon he threatened me to give him a better mark. When I refused , he hit me."

Dean couldn't believe it, Sam hit a teacher for a mark? No that would never happen. Then again, Sam had never gotten a mark that he wasn't satisfied with.

"Now do you have anything to say Samuel? You haven't yet told us your side of the story."

Sam was still looking at his brother when the principal addressed him. Dean stared right back at him, but he realized that Sam would never hit a teacher.

Dean laughed, " I don't believe that story for a minute, my little brother wouldn't hit anyone unless it was in self defense." That's when it hit Dean, Sam had hit his teacher in defense, but what was he defending himself from?

"He wouldn't would he?" Higgins replied dryly, "well unless Sam decides to speak up and tell his side of the story I have no choice but to expel him from school-"

Sam finally spoke, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Dean frowned, "What do you mean Sam? You know I'd believe you."

"Yeah but that won't help me."

The principal cut in, "So you aren't denying hitting Mr. Roberstone?"

"Oh, I hit him." Sam said, "but the bastard deserved it."

Dean was shocked, Sam called his teacher a bastard. "Sammy, what do you mean he deserved it? What did he do to you?"

Sam tore his gaze from Dean's and once again stared diligently at the floor. "IF you can get my mp3 back from Roberstone, I'll tell you, hell you can hear for yourself what happened."

The principal looked up to Roberstone, "His mp3, do you have it."

Roberstone shook his head, "No, sir"

"Liar," came the small whisper from Sam, "it's in your left pocket."

Dean turned to the man behind him and said, "You know, you shouldn't lie, it's a bad habit."

"Mr. Roberstone, give Sam back his m3 and let him tell his story."

Mr. Roberstone paled, Dean noticed, as his reached for the mp3 in his pocket, handing the same device to Sam's out-stretched arm.

"Do you have any, uh, speakers that I could plug it into so that we could all hear."

The principal nodded and began rustling around behind his desk. Retrieving the speakers, he handed them to Sam, " No are you going to tell us what happened."

Sam nodded, "You're not going to believe what I ma going to say but just listen to the recording, and Dean," turning to his brother, "don't lose your cool, k."

"k." Dean replied nervous to know what had happened. He had a gut feeling that he didn't want to know about what had transpired that afternoon.

"Mr. Roberstone and I have been getting together the last couple of days to discuss me bumping up to the higher math course, not because of catching up, well, the last couple of days he's been making these…. Uh… crude comments and making g me feel awkward. Well today, he-" he voice cracked, "he said that he wanted to ah…well he pushed me down and started feeling me up." He looked to the ground.

Everyone was sitting there in shock.

"I started feeling uncomfortable after the first day of us meeting and tried to avoid the get together everyday but everyday he kept making the excuses to see me. Today, I was so uncomfortable sitting in the class cause' he kept leering at me. So when he called me to see him after class, I decided to record it."

Sam turned on the mp3 and a crackling noise starting playing, you could hear students in the background in the distance, leaving the school for the day.

"_hello Sam. How are you today?" _Mr. Roberstone's voice was clear through the speakers.

"_Fine sir, um…. Really can't stay long, I need to get to the library to finish my Spanish homework before I get picked up this afternoon."_

"_Don't worry this won't take long. I have a way for you to get into the class. All you need to do is---"_ The rest of the sentence was cut off by a muffled noises, sounding similar to something like a struggle.

Sam paused the player and looked around, "this is were he forced me to the desk, and sat on my arms and legs. It'll probably muffled cause' the player was in my pocket and his knee was pushing against it."

Dean noticed that his little brother began shaking, the man Roberstone out weighed Sam by at least 60 pounds, the whole ordeal must have been terrifying.

Sam restarted the mp3.

The voices were muffed but still understandable.

"_Get off of me!"_

"_Shut up boy! If you scream I swear you'll regret it." A thump was heard and a soft whimper escaped Sam's mouth._

"_Please, stop, let me go." Sam voice pleaded._

"_I am going to enjoy this." Another struggle, and a small scream emitted from Roberstone's mouth._

"_You little fucker, I'm going to make you regret that." More struggling, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel me for—what is this? Are you fucking recording-"_ the recording stopped.

Sam sat in his chair shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Dean was furious, anger was welling up inside of him and he just wanted to hit someone, namely the bastard that had hurt his Sammy. He turned to see the man creeping towards the door. "Oh no you don't you perv," getting up Dean grabbed the man by the jacket and sat him down in a seat furthest away from his little brother. "You," gaining the attention of the principal, "call the cops."

Sam was still sitting in the middle of the room shaking when the cops arrived, the principal, finally coming out of his shock, let them know what was going on while Dean went to his brother.

"Sammy, he didn't hurt you anywhere did he?" Dean whispered, kneeling in front of his little brother who was attempting to shrink into himself.

Sam shook his head.

Dean pulled Sam into an uncharacteristic hug, to which Sam hugged back. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Dean whispered into the back of his brother's head.

"Sirs?" A police office interrupted the brother's moment.

They both looked up.

"Are you the Samuel Winchester?" Sam nodded, "because of the recording we won't need you to testify against Mr. Roberstone, this isn't the first case against him. The first in this state though, so we are going to put him away, we have enough evidence with this recording and with the evidence from the prior cases. It's a good thing you learned to defend yourself, Roberstone is wanted for murdering and sexual assault in another state." Dean froze, realizing how close he came to losing his brother. "There is an ambulance outside if you need it Samuel."

Sam nodded, turned from the officer to Dean. "Can we go home, please."

"Yeah kiddo, let's go."

End.

The police lingo is wrong but please forgive, they are use simply for my amusement, I know normally Sam would have to give a testimony but I ddin't want to continue you the story.

Review, flame what ever just click!

Thanks for reading

Sama


End file.
